


"I am yours even though I ain't human."

by Patrekrfear



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrekrfear/pseuds/Patrekrfear
Summary: You think that you can only love Angels, but you can also love Demons. Just because you think you can't doesn't mean that Demons don't need love. This story is about a human boy and a female demon falling in love, having a kid, and the boy having to fight back to get his family back from other Demons and tries to save the world.





	1. The Meeting

I was on a long family vacation. Right now, we're heading back home, I can't wait until I can get home and get back on my iPod touch. I've been waiting for a while now. All the time, I've been staring at the window a lot and seeing nothing but other cars and trees and wet streets. We got back from the vacation. We put our things away first and then rest for a while. Man, I'm tired. I get on my iPod, and I don't care what people say, I'll go on my iPad touch. When I turned it on, there is something wrong when I turned it on. "Hello." it said to me. It talked! How can it talk even when I didn't activate Voice Control? So who is talking to me? "Who's there?" I ask. "Hello, I'm..." it said but it didn't finish it's sentence. It's a female version. I checked to see if I left it off or not. I did, but it made no sense because one, I don't really like voice control, and two, how did it even deactivate itself? I have to know. "Who are you? Why are you on my iPod touch?" I ask, harshly. "I'm sorry for possessing your iPod. I just needed somewhere to hide." She said, fearfully. My soften my voice, "Why are you hiding?" I asked, softly. "From people and my parents. I hope you don't mind that I'm hiding in here." she said. I shrugged, "It's fine, I don't mind. I'm Patrekr, by the way" I say. "Angel." she says. "It's a pretty name, nice to meet you." I say, I think she blushed because i heard a stutter of a 'thank you'. I heard somebody coming upstairs, I put iPad down and look up to see who it is, "Patrekr who are you talking to?" My mom asked, when she opened the door. I knew I can't tell her so I lied, "No one, mom." I say to her. She gave me an unconvinced look and raised a brow and says "Okay?" She said, questionably. She left the room to go downstairs. As I turned around to pick up the iPad I saw that she's a demon because I saw a wing flutter across the screen. I didn't mind that she's a demon, I thought it was cool. We then talked a bit, and surprisingly, she's quite friendly as a demon. I wonder how our friendship will go.


	2. The confession

Well, ever since I met Angel, we have been talking a lot more with each other than I usually talk with everyone else. I think I’m in love with her. She has been on my mind almost daily, including in my dreams. The main one that I remember is where we get married and have kids and the kids get taken from us and we had to fight to get the kids back. I got up for the morning. I hate mornings, but at least it’s summertime. I head to the beach since school is over because I was a senior in high school. I got on my iPod and turned it on, I saw her and my heart skipped a beat. We talked for a while until I asked, “Is it OK if I can see you in person?” She paused and looked at me, “Why?” she asks with concern in her voice. ” Because all I see is my iPod and I can only hear your voice. I just want to see you and hear you more.” I said. “Alright, just-just don’t get me in trouble, okay?” She asked with worry. “Alright, babe,” I said, not thinking about what I said. I looked up at her after she unpossessed my iPod and she was glaring at me. “Was it something I said?” I asked with concern. “Well, you did say ‘Alright, babe.” She said, caustic, “Why did you say that?” Almost demandingly. I sigh, “Truth be told Angel, ever since the day I met you, I have been falling for you more and more. I think that we should never be apart from each other. And basically, that’s also why I wanted you to come out of the iPod and be here with me.” I said with a shrug. She waits for me to continue. I then start to pour my heart out to her. “I’ve met other people, but they’re not like you. And no one has ever given me this feeling except you. My love for you will never be burned down or be taken away from you, no matter what happens.” As Angel hears this, tears were forming in her eyes; these weren’t human tears, these were fire tears coming down on her face. “I knew I loved you from your first “Hello.” I continued to say, “I will still love you, even if a million other women try to be fine or flirt with me or seduce me. Even if I had you and our kids taken away from me, I would fight my way through Heaven, Hell or even the Greek underworld. I would even fight the Greek God Ares to be with you. Hell, I will even fight all the Greek Gods, for that matter. I would even fight your dad if I had to. That’s how much I love you, Angel.” Angel hugs and kisses me over and over again while crying. “I love you too, Patrekr. I could tell that you were different, too.” As she cries, I kiss her back, “Will you be mine?” I asked, and she nods happily, “Yes.” I smiled. I couldn’t be happier.


	3. Kidnapped

We got married after two years. We had a child, a little girl named Caryn who looks a lot like me with really pale skin, straight, raven black hair, and she has the normal demon powers and can call fire, read people’s minds and fly. Mom died a couple of months after the wedding from cancer and dad killed himself after mom died so he can be with her, so we had my house to ourselves. We were having dinner when the doorbell went off and then there was a loud pounding on the door. “OPEN UP! WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!” the person at the door yelled. Angel ran over to the door and looked out the peephole through the door. I looked at her and she was trembling in fear. “DAD, GO AWAY! WE DON’T NEED OR WANT YOU HERE!” Angel screamed at the person at the door. “Is that your dad?” I asked. “Sadly, yes. He is one of the “People” I was talking about when we first met.” She sadly said. “Let me get something,” I said, reaching for the gun that I had bought when Cayrn was born to protect the family, feeling Déjà vu. “NO! IT WON’T WORK!” She cries at me. Right after she cries to me, the door goes flying past me on fire. The bottom corner of the door hits me and knocks me down. As I am getting up, her father grabbed Angel and Caryn and walks back outside. I get up and ran after them, but I was too late. They disappear into thin air, somehow. One of the people in Angel’s Father’s army comes up to me and says, “You just messed with Hades,” and knocks me out, darkness coming over me.


	4. Getting Ready

I woke up on my lawn with my gun next to me. I get up and go into the house and remember why and how my front door is on the floor, smoldering. I think to myself,  
“I need to get them back and kill everyone that is going to stand in my way. First, I need to find a better weapon.” I go to my favorite arms dealer Dark and ask to see all his weapons that will kill demons. “Why? Do you got demon problems? If so, I got just what you need. Meet me in the back after I lock up the shop.” He says. I go to the back while he finishes with the other customers and locks up the store. I see significant guns and swords. He comes in after I sneak a really old gun, possibly his oldest, into my bag. “Now, I have some of the oldest and rarest demon killing weapons. You can pick this sword if it is the right weight. There is one sword that it will choose you when you pick it up. Go ahead. Pick your sword, then we can go to ranged weapons.” He says to me, pushing me towards the sword section. I took a look at all the swords and saw two really old looking ones. One was black and red with a gold hand guard. The other one looked like it was a very old steampunk sword. I first picked up the black and red one and almost dropped it because it was so hot! I put the sword back and tried the other one and I saw this black flame come out of the blade and engulf me in them. I tried to drop it but I could not drop it. The flames didn’t burn me or have any heat. The flames started to lift me up and then, I saw darkness around me. I look up and see stars, they were bright but not as bright as the moon. The moon is shining towards me. It was beautiful and it reminded me of Angel. Quickly, I felt saddened to think of her and our daughter Caryn. Suddenly, the darkness slowly disappears in front of me. I turned around to find myself in the back room with the sword that is in its sheath in Dark’s hands while he is kneeling on the ground in front of me. “It has chosen. It chooses you, my friend. You are worthy of the power of Dead Ringer. Will you take this sword and take care of Dead Ringer?” He asks, still on the ground. “Yes,” I say, Confused. “Let’s try to find a ranged weapon. Then we can find a close ranged weapon. But, before we continue to look for weapons, I’m going to give you a partner.” He said.


	5. The Journey

I walked out of the Dark’s shop out the back with an eagle, Dead Ringer, a gun called “Draco”, and an Angel blade (which looks like a silver stake), and some new demon hunting clothes with anti-demon armor, all for a dollar and a demon head that I was going to bring him in. I knew whose head I was going to bring him. He said I can name the eagle, so I named her Angel after my love. I go to look around and spot a hidden path off to my right. I think about ignoring it when a man comes crawling out of the path, bloody. He looks a lot like my dad. “What happened?” I ask him, in complete worry. “I tried fighting through Hell.” He says as he started to cry, “But I failed them all.” “What happened though?” I asked, helping him up to bring him inside. “Well,” he started as I finally helped him inside, “the demons tried to keep my soul and burn it to where there was nothing left if I didn’t work myself to where they wanted. I knew I had to get out of there. I silently started a rebellion. The demon found out somehow that there was a rebellion going on. So, I had to fight to try and get out. I am the last one alive out of six hundred people.” “That must have been sad seeing all your people getting killed. If you want, since I am going down there myself, I can take revenge for you.” I say. “Yes, if you can. My name is Moon.” “Alright. I will.” I say confidently, “I will go now.” I tell Dark to take care of Moon. I leave the store again, heading straight for the path. “If Moon came from Hell from this path, I should go down this path to Hell to get my family back.” I head down the path and come to a wall that has a quickly closing portal. I quickly jump through with Angel. I come out of the portal and see this epic castle, but it is in the middle of a really, really deep pit.


	6. The Fight

I see the castle with almost two hundred heavily armed guards. There are many levels from where I am at. I sneak in quietly, making sure no one, or no demons I should say, sees me or catches me. As I get closer to the Castle, a Demon sees me and then smiles to the rest of his gang. He tells his buddies to help kill me. They tried to jump me, but I jump out of the way and draw Dead Ringer. The demons take a look at me and laugh. “You think you can just poke us with that little pin prick? I have been stabbed by that sword, son. It didn’t do anything but leave a mark.” he said, showing the mark. I get pissed off and the sword comes out of my hands, in flames, and stabs one of the demons. The demon that was stabbed cries out and then explodes. One of the demons pulls out a phone and starts to videotape the scene. I kill the first Demon’s buddies, leaving him by himself. “PLEASE DON’T HURT ME! I AM SORRY!” he begs. “I don’t care. Where is my wife and daughter?” I ask, demandingly and Dead Ringer comes back to me. ” I DON’T KNOW!” he says. I cut his head off and stick the head in my bag just in case I don’t get the head I want. I then went into the castle and soon enough, I see the stairs. When I looked up at the ceiling, I saw dead things in the cages. I heard a cry, I couldn’t go up the stairs, they looked racked and old. It’s clearly possible that you could fall from a thousand feet below. I do not know if l should do this or not. I heard the same cry calling for help. I recognize it; it was Angel’s voice. I followed her voice to go where she is. I go where she is and she’s way up on the tower, so I started to climb up. I think she saw me going up because she yelled, “STOP! IT’S A TRAP!” I looked behind me to find arrows coming at me. I jumped away from the wall I was on. I slide down on the wall with my grip until I stop at a point where I can hold on. As I slide down, I notice that an arrow hit my eagle, and she falls down until she hits the ground. She dies on impact. Luckily I was only a quarter away from Angel. I keep climbing and knives come at me. IclimbedasfastIcantogetthearrowsoIcanuseitto climb up. I felt a knife slice against my leg; good thing I can’t feel physical pain anymore. I kept climbing. Something kept shooting at me until I felt something sharp on my back, I don’t know what is, but I know I can get through it. I made it to her and our daughter was in a demon-proof cage. I then started to use my weapons to defend myself, Angel and our daughter, Caryn, when Demons entered the tower.


	7. The Trials

When the Demons come into the tower, I jump in front of my family. I positioned into my ready stance, getting ready to fight. I then notice that Angel is shaking. She must know what I am about to do. “Don’t do it. Don’t start the fight. They’ll do it again like last time at home, but this time they’ll kill you.” she whispers to me. “I will do it if I have to, to protect you guys,” I whisper back. Just then Hades comes into the tower. “Step away from my daughter, you wimpy moron.” He then looks at Angel “And you!! Angel, daughter of Hades, and heir to be queen, Why in the hell would you marry this wimpy mortal?!?!” He yells at us from across the room, behind his other demons. “YOU WILL TALK BETTER TO YOUR DAUGHTER!!! SHE IS YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER FOR APHRODITE’S SAKE!!” Angel looks sidelong at me. “AND YOU BETTER,” I continue, “TALK BETTER TO YOUR SON-IN-LAW AND YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!!!” Hades threw a flame at me and surprisingly it didn’t sting as I said, I don’t feel physical pain. Hades became shocked, “Impossible!!! No mortal can survive that burn!!!” He growled. I then shouted, “Maybe try to do something more painful next time!?!?!” He growls again and says coldly, “You have passed the second trial.” Hades says bitterly. “Your next trial is to kill every Demon in front of me.” There were over two thousand demons in the tower besides Hades, Angel, and the half-demon Caryn. “Okay. First, take Angel and my daughter out of this blood bath.” I demand, pissed off. “Alright. Take them to her room from when she lived here.” He ordered one of his guards outside the tower. The guard did what he was told. I slid Dead Ringer out of its sheath, and I get into my fighting stance. The demons go to charge at me, I then attack them back and kill every demon. There weren’t too many demons that I couldn’t handle. This was definitely a blood bath. I see exploded demon body parts and blood everywhere. I look up at Hades and see a smile come across his face. “I underestimated you. Come. Follow me to my arena.” he says. I follow him to a circular gladiator arena. “Here is where your third trial out of four is going to happen. You passed coming into hell. That was your first trial. Killing those Demons was your second trial. Your third trial is to try and best me in a one on one fight. You can use any weapons you have on you. Ready?” he asked.


	8. The Third Trial

I get into the arena after Hades let everyone know of the third trial. He came in through the cave after I entered the arena. After he went through the cave, he stood up tall. He looked very tall when you get a better look at him. He had blue flames above his head, his skin was pale. He had bright blue flames above his bald head. He was wearing one of those togas from ancient Greeks. He has sharp teeth and long fingers. His skin was blue and he had a funny face. He had a crooked nose, with a long chin and long face. His eyes were yellow and the pupils were black. He had an elf ear of some kind, I didn’t like this guy. He stepped aside with a smirk on his face, and soon enough, there was a huge three-headed bloodhound. There’s no way I can defeat that big dog. Hades chuckles evilly, “Mortal, meet Cerberus” I became shocked, ‘That’s his pet?!?!’ I thought. I don’t think anybody can kill that monster that big. Then Cerberus stomped his foot and roared. I looked around and there was dead green ghosts in the arena with two weird demons. One was pinks, fat and had little wings behind his back, and had a tail. Another was blue, really skinny and very sharp horns and has little wings. Like the pink one, it had a tail as well. Hades stepped out of the side and smirks. It had pure red eyes and razor-sharp teeth. It was probably ten feet tall. Its claws were sharp, probably could kill someone if that monster wanted to. Hades chuckles evilly, “Well, mortal. Go and meet Cerberus.” It roared powerfully and fearlessly. This is going to be a tough battle. I took out Dead Ringer out and get into my ready stance. Hades then ordered, “Attack the stupid moron!” Cerberus roars walked while stomping. I tried to find a weak spot while fighting Cerberus. He’s too strong for me, and I don’t know how to beat him. I heard Angel shouting, “HIT IT AT THE EYES!!” I didn’t even think about that, I then hit the eyes. It howled in pain. That’s it! The weakness is the eyes! I kept hitting Cerberus’ eyes. All the dead ghost including the two demons were shouting stupid insults that wasn’t even close to an insult. I kept hitting Cerberus’ eyes until I finally won. Hades flames turned red, “WHAT?!?! THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!” He shouted angrily. “That was just a warm-up. Now here comes your actual third trial. ME!!! You will have to fight me and win. You win, you get one step closer to your family. You lose, you will NEVER see your family again. Ready?” I look around and see more demons and three old crones. I step out of the way just in time as a fireball flies passed me. I turn to look at Hades. I pull out Dead Ringer and jump as another ball of fire goes to hit my feet. “You want to play like that? We’ll play.” I say. I charge at him with my sword aiming at him. He then threw fire at me then pulled out a sword, I dodge out of the way. He goes to attack me, and I charge at him. We fought on one by one. Our swords collided, and fought against each other. We probably fought for the hours, until I finally I hit him on the weak spot. He fell down while groaning. I was beaten up a bit, but I could handle it. I point Dead Ringer at him. “Release my family, and I won’t kill you.” I said. He nods, because he believed it. He turned to his guards, “Get my daughter, and my granddaughter and take them to the Elders,” he said harshly, pointing to the old crones. The guard nods and went off. As the guard left, I stepped on his chest and aimed Dead Ringer on his head. Hades became shocked. “You have bested me I combat, but you still have your last and final trial. As you can see, the Elders are leaving. Follow them for your last trial. They will explain your last trial. You are a good opponent, Apollyon. Congratulations on beating me in combat and becoming the king of demons, young demon child.” Hades said. I looked at him, confused. “What are you talking about? I am no demon.” I said. “The Elders will explain all after your trial or they may not. It is up to them. Better catch up.” he said, as he gets up and pushed me away.


	9. The Last Trial

I follow the Elders to a room like a courtroom. I haven't seen too many courtrooms. I stood in front of the bench. The elders then see me, "Greetings Apollyn, you are now here for your final trial. Make it through, and you will have your family back, if not, they will remain in Hell forever and you will be sent back to Earth with the memories but unable to come back to Hell and you cannot have any more families." I nodded, knowing that I need to do anything to get my family back. "How do I start?" I ask. "The trial is a court trial. You have to prove you are deserving of Angel and Caryn. You have to prove your worth by yourself." The Elders say. I nodded, knowing that I have to be. I then asked, "So when does it begin?" The elders said, "It begins now!" As he slams his staff on the ground making a loud noise, making me jump. He held his hand towards the court trial entrance, I gulped slowly before walking towards it. "Move faster you slowpoke!" The Elders growled. I glared at them before moving a bit faster but still slowly to the court entrance. It started to set up like one of those cases, where the judge is sitting on the top, eyewitness or family relations or what not sit on the left side of the judge and on the right side, its the question seat. Angel, on the family witness seat with our daughter, Caryn. I sat behind the table, which is in front of the benches behind me. My lawyer, I saw him come and he was beaten up. I recognize his face, it was Dark. He spits out blood, "Sup, kid," I got shocked, "What are you doing here?!" I whisper yelled at him. The judge slams the lava gravel on the sound block to get our attention. The judge says, "Angel, you may speak of where and how did you find this mortal man?" Angel quietly gulps and explains everything, leaving out the part where she posses my iPod and the part that she was hiding from them. The judge became suspicious of her, "Were you hiding from us?" She shook her head, they asked more questions and she kept denying the questions that are being asked. It has gone for hours on end.


	10. Winning the Case

I answered all questions that were asked, I went along with Angel about leaving the parts of when she possessed my IPod and that she was hiding. The judge looked at me suspiciously also, just like they did when they asked Angel. They kept asking the same question until they finally gave up and believed us. The judge used his lava gravel on the sound block to make the case officially over. The judge then stands up, “The court case is now closed,” he announced. The other devils and demons stood up, “She is now yours” one of the demon said. Both Angel ran to me, while carrying Caryn in her arms, came into my arms and hugs me and kissed me. I kissed her back and look at the demon judges. They glared at me, “You hurt her, you will suffer the consequences. We hope we are clear here,” one of them said. I nodded in understanding. “But what about me becoming the king of demons and being a demon child?” I ask, suddenly remembering what Hades said after I defeated him.


	11. The Demon Child

The three Elders came down from where they were sitting to stand next to me. “We can tell you but you have to tell us that we can.” One of them said. “Well, first tell me your names, then tell me what is going on with me being the king of demons and a demon myself,” I reply back. “My name is Deino. She is Perso and she is Pemphredo.” Deino said. “Wait, Deino, as in Anger? Perso, as in Tempest and Pemphredo, as in Wasp. You guys are the gray sisters?” I ask, interrupting. “Yes, but we prefer Deino, Perso, and Pemphredo. As for being the king of demons, you are married to the princess of demons and you beat Hades in a one on one fight, so you became the king of demons. As for being a demon child, your dad was a demon that escaped not long ago. He started a rebellion and had so many souls killed to the point where they don’t exist anymore. So, you are part demon. The only way besides marrying the princess to become king is to be a demon or part demon and defeat the king in a fight.” Denio explained. “So what am I supposed to do then? Sit around all day and never spend time with my family? No. That is not happening. I want to be able to spend time with my family.” I said, irritated. “If that is what you wish, Sire, then that is what is going to happen. Come let’s get out of this courtroom and we will show you the history of all the kings of the demons.” Perso said, finally taking a turn to speak from her sister. We follow the sisters out of the courtroom and outside to the back of the castle. When we get to where we are going, I see that we have arrived at a pair of stone doors that looks really heavy. “Where are we?” I ask. “You are at the entrance of the cave of kings,” a voice behind us says. I turn around to face the voice, “Moon?”


	12. The Cave of Kings

How did you get down here?” I ask, surprised to see him, “Why did you leave the care of Dark?” “I came because I heard the name Apollyon and King of Demons in the same sentence. Plus, I missed you.” Moon replied, “Are you ready to enter the cave?” Moon said, “Well, are we going in or not?” The gray sisters together started chanting, “Apertum, magnanime rex primo dæmonium habuerat, et fiat tibi in narravit fabulam. Unum duo tres quattuor. Apertum, reges de spelunca!” I translated that into English for the people that only speak English without even realizing that I translated it, “Open, oh great king of the first demons, and let your story be told. One, two, three, four. Open, cave of kings!” They looked at me like I did something wrong. “What? Why are you looking at me like that for?” I asked, frustrated. “You just translated the chant from Latin, which you can’t speak, to English,” Moon replied. After Moon said that, the cave started to glow with a bright gold color. The Gray sisters and I were the only ones to look at the glow because the glow was to bright for the others so they had to turn away. The cave entrance opens up with a loud rumbling sound as the rock blocking the entrance fell and disintegrated. The others turned around and we went into the cave. “What are the paintings and the handprints doing here? I asked, “And why are the handprints glowing gold?” “You can see the handprints glow?” Pemphredo asked, surprised. Everyone stopped right where they were and knelt and bowed to me. “Why are you guys bowing to me? I ain’t anything special,” I said. “It is because of the fact that you are part of the prophecies.” A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Hades looking at a painting on the wall of a man casting a spell and a demon and dark soul coming out a pit. “Per silentium noctis, et vespere si vocare thralled vectigal, et reliquias animarum. Luna tenebris obscuratum messis mittit. Horrida somnia procedunt ex corde nasci obtestaturque surge nocte occupare apou alis venio.” Hades said in Latin. I automatically said “In the dead of the night, the vesper tolls to summon thralled and remnant souls. The harvest moon casts shadows dim. Born from the depths of nightmares grim and conjures forth, rise loathsome things to seize the nights upon dark wings.” Hades stared at me with a face of surprise, “You can translate Latin? Well then. Follow me. The rest of you can come.” “Babe, Are you ok? You have been really quiet since the trial.” I ask Angel. “Yeah, I am ok. I have been down here many times.


	13. The Prophecy

We followed Hades to another door. “Touch the doors,” Hades ordered. I decided to surprise everyone once again. I put my hands on the doors and nothing happened. I then said, “Apertum, magnanime rex primo dæmonium habuerat, et fiat tibi in narravit fabulam.” The door opened and they all stared at me like I was something that they never knew. We went inside and all I could see were paintings, glowing handprints, and an obsidian desk with an obsidian chair behind it. On the desk were scrolls with obsidian handles on the end. “Welcome to the room of Kings. Every King has come down here to work or write something at this desk, Apollyon. This desk once belonged to me after I was summoned by the King before me.” Hades explained. “You were summoned? Just like the prophecy that you recited?” I asked, surprised. “Yes, and I am the one that summoned him. And by the way, what is your last name? Moon asked. “Why? It’s Fear.” I answered. “Do you know what you dad’s first name was? Or his Demon name?” Moon asked. I didn’t know my dad’s first name or that he had a demon name. “I don’t know to both questions,” I replied back. “Moon Fear was you dad’s demon name. And do you know where your dad is?” Moon asked, smirking. It didn’t take me long to put two and two together. “Dad? You're the King? And you are the one the prophecy was talking about?” I asked, questioning my sanity. “Finally! About time you recognized me, son. Why do you think that you are able to translate and speak Latin and be able to open the doors? All because you are the son of a King. It is in your blood and ancestry. Go ahead. Sit at the desk,” Moon said. I went and sat down in the obsidian chair. I was surprised that the chair was very comfortable. “Wow. This is really comfortable.” I said. Then I saw something sticking out of one of the drawers. “What’s this?”, I said, pulling out an old scroll on some very old skin parchment, maybe human skin. I opened it up and found writing that it was some kind of Runes. It was probably Viking. If it was, I would be able to read it, but I don’t know if the writing is Viking Runes. I just go with the fact that it could be Viking Runes. Moon came over to see what I was looking at. “I see you found one of the very oldest scrolls in this room. I tried reading it but I couldn’t read it. I stuck it in there so that way the next King could find it and see if they could read it,” Moon said over my shoulder. “I think I can read it. It says stuff in runes but it is Latin spelling. What it says is ‘A daemonium puer ad capere tergum in solio falsa et pugnabit cum rege rex, et facti sunt omnes.’ Which says ‘A demon child, to take back the throne, will fight the false king and become king of all.’ and It says that to beat the false king, the demon child needs to have the sword named Dead Ringer, which has Viking Runes and will flame up with black flames as the new King picks it up and a gun that is named Draco.” I say. I pull my bag to me and empty the bag on to the desk. Out falls Draco, the very old guy I took from Dark, Dead Ringer, a demon head from the demon that tried to attack me when I got near the castle, and the silver Angel blade. Moon looked at me, “Where did you get this stuff, son?” “I got the weapons from Dark and the head from a demon in front of the castle. I think that Dead Ringer and this gun,” holding up Draco, “might be what this prophecy means.” “But does it have the markings like what the scroll said?” Angel asked, sitting on the desk by me. I looked at the sword and saw the markings. “yeah. The markings are there.”


	14. The Take Over

Moon came over and said that he had something to tell me. He waved to Angel to come. Angel and I followed him into the cave outside the room. “During the time that you have been alive, someone has kicked Zeus and the other Gods and Goddesses off their thrones. You know who Zeus and the other Gods and Goddesses are right? We need you to find out who kicked them from their thrones and give back their thrones,” Moon said. “Who is going to take care of our little girl then? If we are to do this, someone needs to take care of Caryn.” Angel said. “I or Hades will,” Moon replied. “You will need need to talk to Dark about weapons. Beware, that someone could be a very powerful Angel or Demon. Don’t underestimate him or her.” “Dark? Who’s Dark?” Angel asked me. “Dark is the guy that...” “Patrekr,” Moon cut in, “There isn’t time for you to discuss this right now. Get going.” After Moon tells us that, Caryn starts crying. “Mama, papa. No, go,” Caryn cries after a minute of trying to calm her down. Angel and I look at each other. “Grandpa’s here,” Moon cooed to Caryn. “Well, we better get going. See you, dad,” I said. “Wait! You will need these.” He hands me and Angel each an angel blade and a cloak. “I already have one, Dad,” I tell him, handing the stake back. Angel gave a small glare, “Why should I trust you with my daughter?” “Because I haven’t killed you yet. Is that proof enough?” Moon replied, answering the question. Angel sighed in defeat, “Fine, only because your Patreker’s father,” Angel said stubbornly. Moon nods, “I should warn you about things that might stop both of you from finding the one who overthrew the throne of Zeus and other Gods and goddesses.” “If we have to go now, then there’s no time to tell us about that,” I said. We left with Moon holding Caryn.


	15. The Adventure to find Thralled

When we get out of Hell, through the portal that I entered Hell through, I look around. “I know this place. This is the backside of Dark’s shop. Did you want to get anything?” I ask, taking Angel’s hand. Angel nodded, “If we’re going to kill, then we might as well get weapons,” Angel says. “Ok. Let’s see if the other sword that I tried out chooses you. It was a red and black one with gold on the hilt,” I tell her, holding open the door for her. Angel walked into the shop, looking around herself. She then looks at the red and black sword, her curiosity got the best out of her, she touched the sword and was lifted off the ground. Dark comes out of the back room and gasps. “You can take that with you for no charge. Patrekr! Did you get the head?” Dark asks. “Oh. Yes,” I pull the head out of my bag to give to him, “What are you going to do with it?” “Find more things that will hurt demons,” he tells me. “We’re here to get supplies for a trip.” “Take all you need. This head is well worth everything in this shop.” We left the shop with weapons for Angel and bullets for my guns, Draco and Draco Meteor. We head to the only place that we could think of that the Greek gods would be, Mt Olympus.


	16. Thralled

We get to the top of Mt. Olympus and see a palace that has black crawling over the white pillars as we stood there. We headed into the palace and come face to face with Zeus. “You. Moon said that you were coming. We held out as long as we could. Ares is dead and Athena is hurt and the rest of us are scared for our immortal lives. Come.” We follow Zeus into the chamber with the thrones and see a boy in all black with red eyes and silver hair. “This kid killed Ares? He couldn’t have.” The boy gets up and walks up to me and puts his finger to my chest and I fly into a pillar, cracking the pillar. “I am no boy,” his grueling raspy voice says. He turns to Angel and I take Draco aim at his feet. The bullet goes into his foot and then shoots out at me with a speed faster than it came out of the gun. I then pull out Draco and shoot him in the foot and he howls in pain. He then vanishes and reappears next to me. He bends down and grabs the front of my shirt, lifting me up. I turn my head away from his awful breath towards Angel. I make my eyes go from her and cut across my face toward Thralled. Angel had her sword pointing at him, “Drop him! Or else I’ll slice your throat!” Angel threatened. Thralled laughed and looks at her, to my surprise, she didn’t look away. “What are you going to do? Fight me?” He taunted her. Her eyes changed from her natural color into fiery blue flames and her swords became one red flaming fire. Thralled threw me at Angel and we collided. When we got up, I grabbed a dagger out of my boot. I threw it at Thralled and it stuck in his chest. Angel’s dagger did the same. Thralled pulled the daggers out and throw them at Zeus’s feet, the dagger pinning Zeus’s feet, making them bleed gold. “If you are going to fight me, I challenge you to a duel down in the Colosseum,” Thralled declares, pointing down the mountain and towards Rome. “Either way, you're giving back the Greeks their thrones,” Angel tells him, her flaming eyes burning brighter. I look at her and help her off the floor. “Cool. How did you do that with your eyes?” I ask. “Focus,” she growls at me. I turn just in time as a shiny object whiz past my ear, nearly clipping it. Thralled grabs our shirts and we vanish from where we were and reappear in the Colosseum in Rome. He then throws us to the other side of the arena. He then reaches behind his back and pulls out two black blades and gets into a fighting stance. Around him, skeleton warriors rise out of the ground to surround him. Angel and I look at each other and smile. “You first, m’lady,” I say. Angel Rushes at the hord, her blade growing bigger to the point where she should be dragging it. I race after her, my sword bursting to fire. I somehow get past her. I lay my sword sideways and slide and cut the skeletons in half. I get up and look behind me just as Angel goes past me in a blur. I turn to see her take a killing strike at Thralled and has a dagger go into her side. She drops to the floor, clutching the dagger. I race to her side. “You get that bastard! You show him what my husband and the King of Hell can do!” she screams in my face, pointing at Thralled. “You rest,” I tell her.


End file.
